1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device used, e.g., for high current control.
2. Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-250890 discloses a semi conductor device in which a semiconductor chip and a capacitor are formed on the same substrate. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-213447 discloses a power module integrated with a motor and used in automobiles.
A capacitor (or capacitors) is sometimes used to rectify the power supplied from a power supply to a semiconductor element. However, the larger the distance between the semiconductor element and the capacitor, the higher the inductance between them and hence the higher the induced surge voltage. Therefore, the semiconductor element and the rectifier capacitor are preferably spaced closely together. Further, in the case of vehicle semiconductor devices, there is a need to reduce their footprints and enhance the ease of mounting them.
For these reasons, it is necessary to minimize the sizes of such semiconductor devices (having semiconductor elements and capacitors therein). In the semiconductor device disclosed in the above Publication No 2001-250890, however, the semiconductor element and the capacitor must be mounted at predetermined spaced-apart locations on the substrate, making it impossible to reduce the distance between the semiconductor element and the capacitor. Further, in the case of the semiconductor device disclosed in the above Publication No. 2010-213447, it is necessary to improve the ease of mounting the semiconductor device, since the semiconductor elements and capacitors provided in the device are discrete components.